Kavin VS Dushyant
by Dancing Angel 34
Summary: A deduction battle between the two Detectives. A murder mystery case occurs. Read to find out who wins the showdown!
1. Chapter 1

_**Reupdating this story from my own account. Do have a look please.**_

* * *

 _ **The Legend of Bloody Mary**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The High-School Detectives**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _It's a wonderful morning in the mountains of Las Vegas. Because of the winter season, the peaks of the mountains are covered in snow and many people are enjoying skiing in the snow. In the resort of the many high-schoolers are seen enjoying in the snow and skiing around the slopes._

 _A girl is sitting on a rock surrounded by few girls probably her friends. She was wearing a blue coloured skiing jackets and her hair tied in a pony-tail. She wore a cap and gloves. She was holding her skiing sticks and her friends took out her skiing boards. Her leg was sprained and her friends were asking her how she fell and sprained her leg._

 _"Say Shruti! How you sprained your leg?" a white-toned girl asked her._

 _"Oh! Its noting Jenny. I just slipped and fell of the slope." She replied looking at her sprained leg._

 _"I think you should head back to the hotel and take some rest Shruti", the girl wearing specs suggested her._

 _"I said its fine. Besides I will get bore in the hotel room alone. It will be fun watching you guys skiing here…", Shruti smiled at her friends,"and also…", she blushed at the thought._

 _Suddenly a young boy wearing a blue skiing jacket came skiing and splashed some snow on her. She looked at him with a glare as this was 5th time he did it. The girls got annoyed and yelled at him._

 _"Kavin! What the hell are you doing?" the girls asked while removing the snow off from Shruti._

 _"What?" he asked innocently._

 _"This is 5th time you splashed snow on Shruti." Jenny spoke._

 _"Ow! So it was you!" he looked at Shruti, "I thought there was a sculpture." He laughed which made the girls angry._

 _"Kavin, she had sprained her leg. Would you stop doing that and say her sorry?" Annie yelled._

 _He thought for seconds and bowed close to her so that their faces were inches apart causing her to blush._

 _"I will not!" he winked, "Besides it will help healing her sprain." He smirked._

 _Some boys threw balls of snow on them and he looked behind in frustration._

 _"Maaaaam! Khanna is flirting with some old ladies here!" his friends from behind smirked and yelled._

 _He gave them a dead glare and also the girls for calling them old ladies. Shruti was still silent._

 _"Whom are ya' calling old ladies? Ya' morons!" the girls shouted and ran towards them._

 _"Obviously you!" the boys teased them while running off the scene. Kavin stated going but stopped_

 _"Shruti!", she looked at him, "Give it up and go back to the hotel room, you'll catch a cold."_

 _She nodded as answer and he left._

 _"You should meet the Bloody Mary in the mountains." one of the girls spatted at the the boys._

 _This caught Shruti's attention. "Bloody Mary? What is that?" she asked curiously._

 _"Bloody Mary is a legend. Ya' don't know about it, do ya'?" Jenny spoke._

 _"Umm…hmm!" she agreed about not knowing the legend._

 _"Mary is a ghost who live in these mountains. She stop the passersby and seduces them for her silver glowing gown and then kills them", a girl wearing specs informed her which made Shruti shiver by fear._

 _"Long time ago, on this very mountain, there lived a woman who was extremely beautiful and wore silver glowing gown. A man who was travelling from this mountain caught the sight of the young woman. He went closer to the woman and she asked him will he exchange anything of his most treasured possession for my silver gown", Jenny started narrating the legend._

 _"The foolish man overcame with lust at the sight of her soft white skin underneath her silver gown and he agreed to the condition", the girl with the specs, Lily continued._

 _Shruti was really frightened by the story. She gasped and asked, "A-and t-then?"_

 _"While the the man was wrapping the silver gown in his cloth, he told her that his only treasured possession is his gun. He then asked her if she truly wants it. She responded from back that she doesn't want it", Jenny told her._

 _"He then asked her if she wanted money, she replied as no. he asked her if she wanted his hat, she replied no, I don't want it. Then without making sound the woman embraced him from behind with her naked body and said that she don't want such cold things, what she desperately needed are the warm, warm, drops of blood from you heart…", Lily told enacting the whole incident with her friends._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Shruti shouted in fear, fear and sweat almost covering her whole face._

 _"Later on, when the people found the dead body of the man, they told that instead of the silver gown, they found a large quantity of snow in the wrapping cloth", Annie finished._

 _"They say, whenever there is a blizzard, another victim appears in the mountains", Jenny informed her, "It seems that there was an awfully similar incident here four years ago."_

 _The Modern School students were called for lunch._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Inside the dining room, students were having their lunch sitting on the tables in groups. Kavin and his friends were having lunch together._

 _"It has already past 2'O clock", Kavin said looking in his watch._

 _"No wonder I was hungry", one of his friends remarked._

 _"It looks like another school is staying at this hotel too", Shruti informed while sitting on the chair next to Kavin, "So, it seems they have shifted the time, so we wouldn't get mixed up in the cafeteria"_

 _"Hey! Isn't he Raymond Lewis, the actor?", Harry asked when a handsome young man of 30, with a fair complextion, wearing navy blue skiing uniform caught his attention, his fans surrounding him and everyone looked at him ,"What is he doing here?"_

 _"Oh! Yeah, I heard on TV that he is doing a movie based on the incident that actually happened here 4 years ago", Ronald informed._

 _"I heard it was a mystery movie based on the Bloody Mary", Harry told._

 _"Huh! Whatever!", Kavin said in frustration._

 _"Well, in that case, Raymond is in the lead role, I am sure he must be playing role of detective or something like that", Harry continued._

 _The word detective caught his attention. He looked at the actor._

 _"Detective, eh?", he thought to himself and smirked._

 _The famous actor Raymond Lewis was surrounded by fans and was signing autograph for them._

 _"Excuse me, I heard you will be filming the third and the concluding part in the Bloody Mary series.", a girl with long black hair asked him._

 _"Yeah!", the actor smiled in confirmation._

 _"But didn't the news say it was based on the incident that happened 4 years ago?", another girl asked._

 _"That's right, the deceased was my friend and our stuntman. I was there when it happened, 4 years ago.", the actor informed the fans with a sad look on his face when an old man interrupted him._

 _"Excuse me, Mr. Raymond", the director, Mr. Tim Hartwell interrupted, "The fact that our deceased friend was Mr. Daniel Fernandez was supposed to be a secret."_

 _"What are you saying?", the actor asked, "People on the internet already knew it", he added._

 _"Hey, this film is being filming in the memory of his death.", the director told him._

 _"Well, its ok, isn't it?", a man with blackish complexion and curly hairs interrupted, "If we say our last movie is being devoted to Daniel sir, it might bring sympathy of the audience." He then looked at the actor and the director, "It may be hit even our best. We must be grateful to him that this movie might be a success for us."_

 _"And so should you, after all it is because of his death that you got this job as his replacement", the actor added._

 _"You should be more careful, Harley." a young, fair lady said, "After all you are the one who has to take the deceased Daniel's stuntman role", she looked at him, "Don't be lured by the Bloody Mary, OK?"_

 _"Yeah Yeah, Thank you for the concern, Rose", he looked at her and smiled for her concern._

 _"But I really don't understand…" the director spoke and everyone looked at him, "Why would Daniel leave a fiancée like and attempt suicide?" he looked at Rose._

 _She looked down at the ground sadly, "Who knows."_

 _"It wasn't a suicide, it was a murder." A man with a burning cigarette spoke in between, "And I figured, one of you was the murderer." Everyone looked at him._

 _"It is that Police Detective again." Harley spoke in frustration._

 _"No, he is no more a policeman." The actor informed._

 _"Yeah, they canned me for putting too much attention and time in the incident that happened in this mountain. Now I am a private detective." The detective told them._

 _"But, no matter how much you look at it, he committed suicide." The lady said with a said and cold voice._

 _"It does look that way", the former policeman spoke, "Four years ago, a man riding alone on the lift in this ski joint had a bullet shot in his head with a pistol, died. There was fun in his right hand and gunpowder on his cuff. Seeing the situation, it looked like he had committed suicide, but it was a trick." He looked at them, "Why he had a bag full of snow by his side?"_

 _"Because he was imitating the legend of Bloody Mary, that's told in these mountains." The old director answered._

 _"Stupid, I had investigated his family, they told that he never believed in such stories. He never gave hoot on ghost stories." The detective spoke._

 _"Well, what I think that it was a suicide. If it was a murder, it was impossible for any human to attempt it." The actor spoke, "Yet, if we assume that it was done, no matter it was done by the beautiful demon of this mountain, Bloody Mary."_

 _The former police was speaking something but Kavin interrupted him, "Are you dumb?"_

 _Everyone there looked at him as he spoke with confidence and fire lit in his eyes. Obviously, crimes and deduction was his favorite work._

 _"It is called a crime because a human being did it! And what's more, it could not be impossible." He yelled._

 _Everyone except for the former police started giggling at him. He was baffled at what he said that made the people laugh._

 _"Someone said that earlier." The stuntman told him, "A boy came and objected this story and said same things as you said." Kavin was startled._

 _"A high-schooler, same as your age." The director informed Kavin._

 _"A h-high s-schooler?" Kavin said in slight anger as he is very hot-blooded._

 _"K-Kavin!" Shruti said pulling his hand._

 _While all this was happening, a lady was shooting that scenario in her video camera._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Outside on the ski lift, a boy sneezed, "I think someone is talking about me." He said while rubbing his nose._

 _The girl sitting next to him looked at him in disbelief and said, "Exactly, you made such big scene in the cafeteria that everyone must be making fun of you and laughing."_

 _"Idiot! That was because you were frightened by the Bloody Mary talk." He said angrily, "I just thought of waking you sleepy head." He added looking opposite to her._

 _"I wasn't afraid, it just sounded real." She said angrily, "And don't call me sleepy head, you deduction freak!"_

 _"Ah, Bloody Mary stories are mysterious and isn't that right that the Bloody Mary is called the Woman of the snow?" the boy asked removing his goggles._

 _"Yeah, Dushyant is so clever that he knows everything." The girl said, "But Thank you, you said those things so I should not be frightened, didn't you?" She asked him smiling at him as he looked at her._

 _"No, I didn't said it only for that reason." He said now with a serious face, "I had a bad feeling that it will turn into a storm."_

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked it. Next update: Dil Ne Jise Apna Kaha.  
_**

 ** _And Guys, if you like to read other fandom stories like Pokemon and Beyblade do read my Pokemon one-shot "Until We Meet Again...(Rewritten)"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guyz, back after longgggg time. My semesters were going on and I didnt even get time to type stries on ff. Sorry to say but I am discontinuing my other stories on ff excpet this one and Hum Saath Saath Hain! So sorry for that guys!

* * *

 _ **The Legend of Bloody Mary**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Murder!**_

On the beautiful mountain of the Mt. Charleston, snow fall had turned into a snowy storm. It was afternoon time and it was really very dangerous to go far from the resort in the snowy mountains. A boy was pulling a girl in that storm and of course she was trying to stop him from doing so.

"K-Kavin! Please, stop it." The girl pleaded him while trying to free her hands from him which he was holding hardly to pull her with himself.

He turned back to look at her pleading face, still holding her hands, "What is it, Shru?"

' _Shru? He called me Shru! Since when had he started calling me that? He never calls me Shru.'_ She thought to herself, taken aback at his sudden change of addressing her. They both were childhood best friends but never addressed each other like this neither Kavin nor Shruti. It was really surprising for her as her best friend suddenly addressed her like that. Well, she loved him since childhood but never showed her affection towards him and nor he showed affection towards her. But in certain cases he rather protected her many times. It was not like that he liked her but, he was afraid of expressinng his feelings to her.

"Hey! Come out of your dreamland. We need to hurry." He said waving his hands in front of her eyes so she would come out of her thoughts. She jerked and again he started pulling her in the storm.

"Wait, Kavin! What will happen if real Bloody Mary will appear?" she asked him with shivering voice as she was afraid if she will really appear.

"Idiot! If there is some woman like the Bloody Mary, I will like to meet her." He stated easily. Of course, he wanted to be a detective and detectives do not believe on ghost stories. For Kavin, it was just a legend, which has been told since years. "To solve this four year old case, first I have to examine the lift. And I need to go ahead of the other high-schooler."

"But Kavin, you must not worry about it, it is just that there is someone who just think like you."

"That's why I can't lose! If he will solve that case before me and beats me, people will think I am of the high-schooler level too." Kavin yelled in aggression.

' _But you are a high-schooler!'_ she thought to herself. Though she yells at him about his detective freakness, she liked his deduction skills by heart. She enjoyed watching him whenever he is solving a case.

"There's a couple in love!" someone yelled and Kavin and Shruti looked at the person who was teasing.

"That's not like it!" Kavin yelled back in disgust.

But it turned that the person was teasing someone else.

"That girl is talking about someone else." Shruti made it clear to him, "Well, if you want to check on that lift we will come back after the snowstorm slows down."

Kavin's attention was caught by a woman who was filming her before also. She was standing some feet far from Kavin and Shruti. Kavin became furious after seeing her.

"Okay, but before that…" he started going near the woman who was filming them. "Just stop it, ya get it!" he yelled at the woman, "You have been watching and filming us since while!"

"K-Kavin, it is okay. She must be filming the snow-covered scenery." Shruti tried to make him calm she probably knew his angry behavior.

"No, she is not!" he said angrily, "This old lady has been filming me!" He stated, "Cause, she is my mother."

"What?" Shruti was surprised.

The lady took out her goggles and smiled at her son and his friend.

"That's my son! You are just like Randeep!" she exclaimed.

"But, what are you doing here?" Shruti asked her startled as Kavin's mother had suddenly came into appearance.

"Actually, Kavin has never been this far from us, I was worried about him." she smiled at Shruti.

"No, you are lying! She is making my videos for adding it in the collection she is making of me since I was born till I become an adult." Kavin yelled annoyingly.

' _I think I want to see that!' Shruti thought to herself._

She was his childhood friend and had known him for years. They used to play study and go to school together. She had cherished their childhood moments so much _._ Of course, she wanted to see those videos again.

 _ **In the resort-:**_

The director and the make-up artist were standing near a glass window looking at the snowstorm.

"There was a snow-storm just like this, then too" the make-up artist Rose looked at the director who was speaking, "On that day, 4 years ago when Mr. Daniel committed suicide!" Tim said with his voice sad and looked behind him at the actor who was surrounded by fans asking for autographs, "That day also we're waiting for the storm to calm down so we could film and Daniel was surrounded by fans."

"It looks like the storm is settling down", the stunt-man said looking at window.

"Yeah! Looks like it!" the make-up artist said.

"Mr. Raymond, will you please show your skiing skills!" requested one of the fans.

"Sorry, we are already late for the shooting. It will be difficult." The actor denied.

The fans became sad. The make-up artist came near him.

"You should do it. They have already asked you for ski 3 times." Rose told him.

The actor nodded but turned to the director and asked him whether he should ski or not.

"We should accept their request. Fans are important for us after all." The director replied.

"Won't Daniel sir say the same if he would be here?" the stuntman asked.

Rose replied him with anger, "Please! He is not here so stop talking about him."

"I can understand ma'am that you both were getting married and we got you involved in the movie based on his death." Tim felt sorry for her.

"That's fine. It was me who asked you to let me take part in this movie", she became sad with his thoughts, "I thought that while filming this movie, I will come across some secrets of his death."

They left the resort. This whole scene was being watched by Kavin, who was deep in his thoughts as well and Shruti.

 _ **Near the lift-:**_

Dushyant was checking the lift when Priti came near him running and panting.

"2 places. There are 2 places where the lift comes close the slope." He was looking above, observing the lift.

"Then, someone must have jumped on." Priti said looking at the lift standing near him.

"No." he replied, "The slope is close but still there is 3 meters difference. It would be impossible without a trampoline."

Just then a skiing person caught their attention. He was wearing goggles and knitted cap and was skiing with full speed while his fans were cheering for him. There was his name written on back side of his skiing jacket 'Daniel'.

"He is pretty good at skiing!" Priti exclaimed.

The skied down the slope and stopped where his fans were standing, cheering for him.

"Once more! Once more! Once more!" The fans cheered.

He took his big bag and turned towards them, "Sorry fans, only once for today."

He waved his hand and left for the shoot. The make-up artist and the stunt man had already left for the shoot. Tim, Raymond and the detective Abhijeet rode the life to visit the shooting place. The lift started to move.

Kavin and Shruti were already on one of the lift seats, Kavin examining the lift.

"There is something definitely wrong about this lift." Kavin said checking every screw and nut of the lift.

"K-Kavin, doesn't this lift scare you?" Shruti asked him with an afraid tone in her voice and holding the bar of the lift tightly.

"Come on Shruti, you have been on lifts many times since you have joined a ski class before. Can't you ride a lift?" Kavin asked her.

"I have been on many lifts before but they were different than this one." Shruti informed him.

Suddenly, the storm started again. No one was able to see what is in front of them. Kavin tried to look at the detective Abhijeet who was sitting in front of them.

"I can't see anything because of this storm." Kavin stated irritated by the storm, still trying to see the detective.

Here, the stuntman Mr. Harley, was skiing to the shooting place when he saw Miss Rose on the lift.

"Miss. Rose?" he called her name, she looked down at him, "What are you doing at the down lift?" he asked her.

"Ohh, Harley, actually I kinda lost my chance to leave the lift at the stop. I am not good at those things." She told him.

And then, there was a gun shot. Both of them were startled by the sudden gun shot. Not only those two but also Tim, Abhijeet, Kavin, Shruti, Dushyant and Priti were startled.

Dushyant quickly started running to the place from where the sound came. Priti ran after him.

"What was this voice?" Shruti asked Kavin, frightened by the noise.

"It was the sound of pistol!" Kavin told her.

'First there was the director Tim, then the actor Raymond and then the detective Abhijeet. Who has been murdered?' Kavin thought to himself.

"What happened?" Dushyant asked running to the stop of the lift when Tim was getting off the lift.

Tim looked at him, "Ohh, you are the boy from the resort." Dushyant stood near him, "I don't know, I just got off the lift."

They looked at the upcoming lift, slowly they were able to see the shadow of the person who was sitting. When the lift came forward, they were able to see what had happened.

Raymon was shot on his temple, blood oozing out of his head through the wound and his head resting on the bar, his breath was stopped. He was dead.

The same incident had happened which had happened 4 years ago. The question still remains,

 _ **Was it murder or suicide?**_


End file.
